Historia BoJacka Horsemana: Rozdział pierwszy
|obraz = S01E01.png |oryginalny tytuł = BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One |opis = BoJack wynajmuje autora widmo do pomocy w pisaniu pamiętnika, który ma mu pomóc ponownie znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. |sezon = Pierwszy |numer odcinka = 01x01 |reżyser = Joel Moser |scenarzysta = Raphael Bob-Waksberg |długość = |platforma = Netflix |data premiery = 22 sierpnia 2014 }} Historia BoJacka Horsemana: Rozdział pierwszy – pierwszy odcinek serialu BoJack Horseman, który miał swoją premierę 22 sierpnia 2014 na platformie Netflix. Obsada Oryginalny dubbing = * Will Arnett jako BoJack Horseman * Amy Sedaris jako Princess Carolyn * Aaron Paul jako Todd Chavez * Alison Brie jako Diane Nguyen * Paul F. Thompkins jako Peanutbutter * Kristen Schaal jako Sarah Lynn * Patton Oswalt jako Pingwin Pinky * J.K. Simmons jako Lenny Turtletaub * Nicholas Gonzalez jako członek kartelu |-| Polski dubbing = * Jakub Wieczorek jako BoJack Horseman * Anna Sroka jako Princess Carolyn * Lidia Sadowa jako Diane Nguyen * Paweł Ciołkosz jako Peanutbutter * Maciej Nawrocki jako Todd Chavez * Agata Skrońska jako Sarah Lynn * Krzysztof Dracz jako Pingwin Pinky * Miłogost Reczek jako Lenny Turtletaub * Jarosław Boberek jako członek kartelu Zarys fabularny BoJack Horseman, gwiazda dawno nieemitowanego sitcomu, próbuje powrócić na szczyt sławy za pomocą memuarów. Streszczenie odcinka Program talk-show przypomina widzom znany sitcom z lat 90. pt. Rozbrykani, tłumacząc niespodziewany sukces serialu. Krytycy mieszali z błotem, lecz oglądalność pozostawała wysoka. Następnie prowadzący, Charlie, zapowiada wywiad z BoJackiem Horsemanem, gwiazdą owego serialu komediowego. Niestety, gość programu jest pijany i nie zachowuje się tak, jakby należało. Ostatecznie pada pytanie w jego stronę, którego treść blokuje gwiazdę. Co robiłeś przez te 18 lat, od kiedy zdjęto serial z ramówki? Następnego ranka BoJack pyta Todda Chaveza, bezdomnego imprezowicza, który został po jednej z imprez w domu i nie opuścił go od tamtego czasu, czemu w ogóle pozwolił mu tu zostać. Lokator uważa, że to dlatego, iż znany aktor tak naprawdę ma dobre serce, po czym zaczyna nalegać na zrobienie imprezy. BoJack udaje się na spotkanie ze swoim wydawcą, Pingwinem Pinkym, który pyta go o postęp w pisaniu memuarów, które mają uratować upadające wydawnictwo borykające się z problemami finansowymi. Gwiazda sitcomu okłamuje go, że pisanie idzie świetnie i nie potrzebuje autora widmo, a wyniki swojego pisania pokaże za tydzień. Tydzień później, BoJack ogląda Rozbrykanych, zapominając kompletnie o obietnicy złożonej Pinky'emu, który do niego wydzwania. Todd zagaduje go na temat jego ostatniego zerwania z Princess Carolyn we włoskiej restauracji. Okazuje się, że lokator BoJacka dowiedział się tego od samej dziewczyny, której jej były nie odwiózł do domu. Todd znowu zaczyna proponować zorganizowanie imprezy. Mimo ich zerwania, Princess Carolyn nadal utrzymuje kontakt z BoJackiem, gdyż nadal pozostaje jego agentką. Nalega też ona, by wreszcie spotkał się z Pinkym i wynajął autora widmo. Pingwini wydawca jest załamany wieścią o postępach gwiazdy w pisaniu memuarów i nalega, by ten skontaktował się z Diane Nguyen, autorką widmo, która napisała niegdyś książkę o Sekretariacie, koniu wyścigowym, który był niegdyś bohaterem BoJacka. Aktor miał w latach 90. aspiracje do zagrania jego roli w filmie biograficznym, lecz ostatecznie żaden taki film nie powstał. Po powrocie do domu BoJack zagaduje Todda na temat pisania. Tłumaczy mu, że to jego ostatnia szansa na pozostawienie po sobie jakiegoś dziedzictwa poza byciem komikiem telewizyjnym. Do rozmowy dołącza się Princess Carolyn, która mówi, żeby skontaktował się wreszcie z autorką widmo, na co gwiazda reaguje pytaniem: Co ty tutaj robisz?. Nie zapamiętał, że spędzili ostatnią noc wspólnie. Po chwili wraca on do tematu dziedzictwa i zaczyna mieć atak paniki i trafia do szpitala, gdzie w końcu zostaje przekonany przez Todda, by zrobić imprezę i zaprosić na nią Diane Nguyen. Impreza zorganizowana przez Todda okazuje się być Quinceañerą córki członka kartelu, z którym zadarł lokator BoJacka. Sam aktor w końcu zagaduje do autorki widmo, rozmawiając z nią o krótko o swoim życiu i o tym, jak nieszczęśliwy jest. Gdy w końcu zatrudnia ją, podchodzi do nich Peanutbutter, przyjazny pies, który był gwiazdą nowej wersji sitcomu BoJacka. Przedstawia się on jako chłopak Diane, co wprowadza konia w szok, po czym zaczyna on wymiotować po wacie cukrowej.